tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitchen Chaos/Survive It/Idol Insanity/Good Idea Bad Idea Number 31: Conducting/Dancing with the Warners transcript
[All-New Animaniacs Theme Music In Background] Yakko, Wakko and Dot appear right from the Warner Bros. Water Tower. Yakko, Wakko and Dot: It's time for All-New Animaniacs and we're zany to the max so just kick back and relax you'll laugh 'til you collapse it's All-New Animaniacs Yakko and Wakko: come join the Warner brothers Dot: and their Warner sister, Dot Yakko, Wakko and Dot: just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot they lock us in the tower whenever we get caught but we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot. it's All-New Animaniacs Dot is cute and Yakko yaks Wakko packs away the snacks we got wisecracks by the stacks it's Animaniacs Yakko, Wakko and Dot (continued): meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe meet Ralph and Dr. Scratch n' Sniff say hi to Hello Nurse Goodfeathers flock together Slappy whacks them with her purse Buttons chases Mindy while Rita sings a verse. the writers flipped we have no script why bother to rehearse? Yakko, Wakko and Dot: it's All-New Animaniacs we have pay-or-play contracts we're zany to the max! there's some apples in our slacks we're Animani-'' ''here's the show's name-y All-New Animaniacs those are the facts......... Prologue: The Warner siblings intro Announcer: "And now the Warner siblings will like to introduce the show." Yakko: "Hello, fellow cartoon fans, welcome to Acme City, I'm Yakko." Wakko: "I'm Wakko." Dot: "And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III, but you can call me Dot, call me Dottie and you die." Yakko: "1st up today, here's the 1st cartoon clip for all of you to sit back and enjoy." Kitchen Chaos Scene 1: The ACME Diner ACME Diner Boss: "Now remember, Warners, there's lots of customers in this diner waiting to be served, I don't wanna come back to any of your goof ups." Yakko: "Don't worry about it, boss." Dot: "You can always count on all of us." Yakko and Wakko cook up the good dinner meals and Dot serves them just as fast as she can. Yakko: "Well that sure was a super fast move." Wakko: "We're faster than go-karts." The ACME diner boss comes back to check on everything. ACME Diner Boss: "Nice work, Warners, you guys were super fast, good thing I didn't come back to your goof ups." Dot: "Sometimes we just can't belp ourselves." End of episode short. Survive It Elmer: "It's time to pway Suwvive it, which 1 of dem is gonna wifstand deiw wackiness? is it Yakko? Wakko? Dot? Bustew Bunny? Pwucky Duck? ow Hamton Pig?" Plucky: "Hey, watch me juggle these tennis balls." Plucky juggles 3 tennis balls and everybody's amazed by it. Elmer: "And Pwucky's de winnew." Plucky: "I must be the wackiest duck in Acme City." ''Idol Insanity'' Announcer: "Welcome to Acme City Idol, where you can vote along with our judges, Bugs, Lola and Daffy, to choose the next Acme City idol, 1st up tonight, here's Plucky Duck." Plucky grabs the karaoke microphone. Plucky: I'm tiny, I'm toony I'm just a little looney and every afternoony I'm invading your TV Buster: I'm Buster Plucky: I'm Plucky Buster: we work with him we're lucky Plucky: for All-New Tiny Toons I won the best performance by a duck Emmy Plucky (continued): well I'm Plucky Duck '' ''and I'm a super mega star there's lots of other tiny toons but who cares who they are All other All-New Tiny Toons characters: he's a lucky green mallard he's wackier than Kaye Ballard it's All-New Tiny Toon Adventures with brand new fun Plucky: now the party has begun Daffy: "That was super incredibly thrilling." Hello Nurse: Goddess on the mountain top burning like a silver flame the summit of beauty and love and Venus was her name Hello Nurse (continued): she's got it Minerva: she's got it Hello Nurse: yeah baby '' ''she's got it Minerva: baby she's got it Hello Nurse: I'm your Venus I'm your fire at your desire Hello Nurse (continued): well I'm your Venus I'm your fire '' ''at your desire Daffy: "Well what do you know? Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink have got my vote." Yakko, Wakko and Dot: It's the Skullhead Family Show starring them the Skullhead Family '' '''cause it's their show that stars the Skullhead Family Announcer: "And now, who's gonna be named Acme City's next idol? will it be Plucky? Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink? or the Warner Siblings?" The audience votes for Hello Nurse and Minerva. Daffy: "And the next ACME City idols are.....Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink." Hello Nurse: I'm your Venus I'm your fire at your desire well I'm your Venus I'm your fire at your desire Good Idea Bad Idea Number 31: Conducting The Good Idea Bad Idea logo appears Narrator: It's time for another Good Idea Bad Idea. The Good Idea hand appears. Narrator: Good idea. Mr. Skullhead is conducting music for a high school performance. Narrator: Conducting Music. The Bad Idea hand appears. Narrator: Bad idea. Mr. Skullhead is testing out electrical appliances. Narrator: Conducting electricity. Mr. Skullhead conducts electricity and gets electrocuted. Narrator: The end. Dancing with the Warners Yakko: "Okay, you guys, let's show them how it's done." Wakko: "Okay," Dot: "you got it." Announcer: "And now, it's time for the Electric Slide." Category:All-New Animaniacs season 1 episode scripts